This invention relates to baseball equipment, and more particularly to a baseball bat and ball which are designed for use by children during training or play.
Baseball continues to be one of the favorite pastimes of American children who devote many hours to training in this sport under the supervision of professional coaches or by themselves. In-as-much as baseball is a sport, as well as a game, various types of baseball equipment are available on the market. Some of the equipment is designed to be used in a strictly regulated professional field, while other equipment can be used in a non-professional environment, wherein thee weight and/or material of the baseball bat and the baseball do not have to comply with the rigid regulations.
The present invention contemplates provision of a baseball bat and a baseball which can be used by amateur baseball players for training or exercising while the equipment adds entertainment features to the traditional baseball game.